A Tale of Two Cousins
by Gogo0101
Summary: A new prophecy has arisen for the Sanzo Party. They must now endure two crazy meddlesome modern day cousins, an old hag goddess, old and new love interests, Kougaiji's group, Nijiani and his evil ways, and a new evil as they travel west. What will happen on this peculiar adventure, that none of them expected to suddenly fall from the sky? R&R appreciated. Nijiani x.his bunny & more
1. Chapter 1

"A tale of two cousins."

Jordan walked into her room; she was tired, but extremely happy. She had a successful day at the mall and was finally back home. It was good to be home; she never liked leaving her cousin alone for too long. She opened up her shopping bags, taking out her profit one at a time. When she came across her last bag, she remembered the creepy old lady at Anime Fina (Anime store) that tried to sell her a poster. The poster was of her favorite anime; Saiyuki, and in the end she bought it half price. Jordan looked at the time, she had to hurry. Her vacation would start soon, and she still had to pack. It would be so glorious, the sun would shine bright on her's and her cousin's cruise ship. Yes, it would be a serene vacation, together for a full week. They definitely needed some relaxation, after the hectic past couple of months they had. She hoped this would bring her cousin out of her shell again. Jordan grabbed the poster, walked into the hall, and came back into her room with thumb tacks. She jumped onto her bed and pinned the poster right side up, over her head board. Then she climbed down and took out her black and white luggage bags from underneath her bed.

Knock- knock

"Come in." Jordan called, as she opened her drawers and began pulling out clothes.

The door was opened by a girl a little younger then Jordan.

"You almost ready cuz?" The girl asked, as she walked over to her roommate's big table mirror.

"Almost, you ready?" Jordan asked as she opened another drawer.

"Just about, I got our tickets; they are on the table. Try not to forget them! We got to be outta here at 12:00 p.m. That would be in two hours. So please hurry up, I know how your ass can take forever."

Jordan zipped up the last of her bags, "Don't worry I'll be ready."

Kadence headed for the door, but then turned back around, "Hey JJ."

"Hmmmm?" Jordan glanced up from her things.

"Can we share your small black tote bag? The one that you always put your cosmetics in?"

"Why?"

"I'm running out of room, in my bag."

"How?! You have that huge ass bag you use for camping!"

"I know but I may or may not have over packed a few precautionary items..."

Jordan looked over and saw a bat, a stun gun, and what appeared to be some brass knuckles hanging off the side of Kadence's luggage bags in the hall.

"Kade...we talked about this..."

"...I know."

"Kade, he's not coming back, and he especially isn't going to be on this cruise, plus I'll be there to have your back."

"Can I at least keep the stun gun?"

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Whatever, fine. Here, you can share my black tote."Jordan handed over her tote bag.

"Thanks; I'll pack my items into it right now. Is your stuff inside already?"

"Yeah, while you're at it can you turn on the A.C.?"

"Can't." Kadence replied as she looked inside the bag.

"Why not?"

"It's been broken for a week now. I told you we had to call in someone to fix it."

"Shit. It's freaking hot." Jordan went to her table mirror, wiping down any sweat on her face. She wore a plain white T-shirt, skinny jeans, and dark gray sweats over it. She fixed her long straight hair, moving it out of her face. Kadence looked at her cousin, she was a bit envious because her cousin had curves, was beautiful, intelligent, and big chested. Kadence herself had many of these qualities except the big chest; she was regular and had more of an athletic build. Kadence smirked inwardly, her cousin looked like the perfect woman but appearances were deceiving. She knew her cousin, and she knew about her inner wild psycho crazy bitch side. Kadence pulled her short wavy brown hair back as well, fanning herself with her hand. She wore her Rudolph PJs that consisted of a light blue tank top with her favorite deer, and sweat pants with a pattern of bright red noses.

"I think what we are wearing isn't helping the cause." Kadence said smirking with a "dur d' dur" expression on her face.

"Good point." Jordan arched an eyebrow at her. Her cousin was the biggest smart ass she knew, and most of the time she wanted to smack that stupid smirk off her face.

Kadence left Jordan's room, to put in the exact same items that her cousin had in their now shared black bag. She packed her deodorant, make up, brush, toothbrush, soap, razor, Q-tips, hair ties, and threw in her cell phone charger.

Kadence came back into the room seeing Jordan on top of her bed resting. She put the bag on top of the bed next to her cousin.

"Nice poster." She said smiling up at it.

"Thanks, wait until I tell you how I got it from this creepy old hag."

"Haha. Hey, the corner of the poster is coming down it looks like the thumb tack got loose."

"What? Where?" Jordan said standing on top of her bed.

"The top left corner."

Jordan placed her hand on the poster trying to smooth it out as she pushed the tack back in.

She stepped back just a bit checking to see if it was flat. She raised her hand again ready to smooth it out one more time, but just as she touched it her hand went through.

"WHAT THE F—k!" Jordan screamed as she could feel her body getting sucked in. The poster's colors scrambled and swirled into what resembled a rectangular tie died rainbow. "KADE!" Jordan screamed as her cousin jumped on the bed after her. They grabbed each other's hands trying to see if they could fight it but they couldn't, because it was now sucking in Kadence. Jordan grabbed on to Kadence's legs holding on for dear life. Kadence grabbed onto the rim of their world (the wall corners); her fingers slipping. Kadence tried to free one hand to hold onto something else. She could feel Jordan letting go of her legs, her body felt heavy, and she was blacking out. She grabbed the next thing she felt, and then slipped away, into the colorful world.

There was a breeze, a loud honk, and screeching. Kadence opened her eyes slowly. She saw a green jeep dodge her just in time. She was lying on the ground next to her now stirring cousin. They were on a dirt path with only forest around them. She had a black tote bag in one hand. She looked up groggily at the now pulling over jeep. Her eyesight was still a bit blurry. She could make out only four figures. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear the image.

"Talk about damsels in distress." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Ooooh, I like the big chested one!" she heard another familiar voice say.

Wack! Wack! Wack!

"Hahaha. That's what you get you perverted Kappa!"

Kadence felt her body being lifted; and then heard the roar of an engine. But before she could process the situation, she blacked out once again.

FIN1


	2. Chapter 2

"A Tale of Two Cousins."

Jordan woke up stiffly; she felt a soft bed under her body. She couldn't be in her room, because her bed sucked. She sat up quickly, looking around."Where am I?" She rubbed her head with one hand, a headache was coming. Jordan took a deep breath finally feeling at ease. She jumped as something moved next to her. What the hell was in bed with her? It stirred again, this time more human like. Jordan counted down silently in her head, and then ripped off the covers in one motion. Jordan rolled her eyes, as soon as she revealed her sleeping cousin.

"Kade…Kade…Wake up!" Jordan shook her cousin lightly.

Kadence turned the other way mumbling, "Five more minutes mom."

Jordan's eyebrow twitched, she roughly shook her cousin this time. "Kade get your lazy ass up! Before I shove a stick up it, and pull you off this bed like a Popsicle!" Jordan yelled, "This is NO time to sleep!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh!" Kadence stopped mid sit up. She blankly looked around the room, "Where are we?"

"I don't know…The last thing I remember is us going through the wall."

Knock-knock

Jordan and Kadence jumped off the bed immediately, as soon as they saw the door starting to open.

"Holy shit..." Kadence and Jordan mumbled under their breath.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jordan whispered to her cousin.

Kadence nodded.

"Hello ladies. I see you're finally awake."

Both cousins stared blankly at the brunette man with the spectacles. The man put his hand behind his neck and continued to speak, "You guys are probably wondering what happened."

They nodded in sync.

"Well, my group and I found you in the middle of the road; we almost hit you with our jeep. My question for you two is how come you were in the woods by yourselves, and why are you guys dressed so… Um... Excuse this term... Strange?" he smiled as he looked at Kadence's red nose reindeer pajamas.

Kadence looked at her cousin silently.

"I think we're delusional." Jordan said falling to her knees.

"Are you okay?" The man stepped forward.

Kadence sat on the bed bewildered, "There has to be something wrong with us. Maybe we are dreaming."

"Yeah, we are having the exact same dream at the exact same time." Jordan replied in sarcastic annoyance.

"Excuse me?" The man chuckled.

Jordan stood, "I don't know if what is going on here is real or not, but the last thing I remember is we were at home, and then I woke up here."

"Where do you guys live? We may be able to drop you off back home." The man smoothed his hair.

"We're not from around here, that's for sure." Jordan replied trying to understand the situation.

"What do you mean? Like a different country or region?"

"If you want to put it that way." Jordan looked around the room again. Could this be real?

"Hmmm, I'll tell you what. Why don't the two of you stay with us for awhile, until we can figure out what happened."

Jordan looked at Kadence asking for a silent answer. Kadence nodded.

"If it's not too much trouble, then yes, please." Jordan replied.

"Ok, well then it's settled. I'll leave you two alone. When you're ready to leave the room, I'll introduce you to my colleagues."

Both girls nodded. The man walked again towards the door, but then turned around.

"By the way, I never got your names. My name is Cho Hakkai." He smiled at them.

Jordan and Kadence gulped, and then smiled politely back.

"I'm Jordan and this is my cousin Kadence." Jordan replied respectfully.

Hakkai nodded and then left the room quietly. Jordan waited until she could hear his footsteps fade down the hall, "Before we go down I think we should get some stuff cleared amongst ourselves first." She suggested sitting beside her cousin. "One thing I know is we should keep to ourselves how we got here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well only for a while until we figure some things out, because if we tell them we came from our world, our dimension or whatever you call it, through a damn picture on my wall, they might think we're crazy."

Kadence nodded, "Agreed, I also think we should keep to ourselves that in our world, they're just characters in a manga series.

"I suppose we are in the world of Saiyuki, I just can't figure out how we got here. Is this place real? Or is it another dimension? Or…are we really crazy?"

"Well, it's not a dream, because I was pinching myself the whole time." Kadence said revealing her arm's pinkened skin from pinches.

"That's what I thought." Jordan speculated.

"The problem is…How do we get back to our world?" Kadence said rubbing her temples, as she tried to focus.

"I don't know, but I think if we stick around with the Sanzo party, they can eventually help."

"That's when we tell them the truth, right?"

"Right."

Kadence looked around the room, her eyes widened happily. "JJ!"

"What?"

"I brought along our bag."

"What?"

"When we were getting sucked in, I remember grabbing for something. I grabbed for whatever I could get a hold of. I'm pretty sure I grabbed our black tote bag, the one with soap and other things. So if we camp with them- ."

"We have our shit! Yes!" Jordan said pumping the air.

"Well, not our clothes but yeah... Should we go out then?"

"I guess so." Jordan took a deep breath preparing herself.

They walked out of the room, and into a vast hall way. Both girls ran their fingers through their hair, trying to look presentable. They made their way down the hall to a set of stairs.

Kadence took the lead, going down the steps. Jordan followed behind.

They stopped when they came to a lobby like area. There were sets of tables, with people eating. Jordan spotted the Sanzo party quickly; they sat in the back near a window. The girls stood there hesitantly watching the lobby go quiet, everyone looked at them. This time Jordan began to walk around the tables, with Kadence behind her. The people at their seats began to stir, and whisper.

"Do we really look that different?" Kadence whispered.

"It's our clothes, Kade. Forget them." Jordan replied calmly.

Hakkai stood up, welcoming the girls.

"Oooh, now what can we do for you, ladies?"A red headed kappa, flirtatiously winked

"Hi, I'm Goku." Jordan and Kadence both looked at the golden eyed boy. Giving no attention to the cockroach.

"Hi, I'm Jordan, but you can call me JJ for short." Jordan smiled at Goku.

"And I'm Kadence, but you can call me Kade! Nice to meet you!" Kadence said while shaking Goku's hand in excitement.

"Kade, doesn't he look like a lil' ol' monkey? You're so cute!" Jordan said bending over, trying to get a better look at him.

"Oh yeah!" Kadence grinned, finally letting go of his hand.

The red heads cigarette broke and his antennas twitched. This punk ass monkey just stole the women.

Hakkai laughed, while Goku blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Kadence glanced over at the Blonde priest with the newspaper. She knew his name but was curious as to how he would act anyway.

"Hi, what's your name?" Kadence smiled at him.

Looking up from his paper, the priest gave her a "your annoying and go away" glare.

"Awe. Just ignore him ladies. I'm sorry about our almighty priest here; but he's going through his monthly cycle. If you know what I mean." The long red head smiled.

Sanzo pulled out his Smith & Wesson and fired at the red head several times. The Kappa barely managed to dodge.

"Hey old man what the big idea! You were actually trying to hit me weren't you?!"

Both girls laughed.

"Now, now Sanzo, be polite to our guests." Hakkai chuckled.

"Sanzo?" Kadence asked.

"That's right," Hakkai confirmed. "Do you know what that is?"

Kadence was quiet, and then shook her head, "You mean it's not just his name?"

At that moment, the sound of shattered glass filled the air. Goku, the red head, Hakkai and Sanzo all stood up from their chairs.

Hakkai's expressions changed, "Ladies I suggest you stay close to us."

People looked around cautiously.

"Give us the sutra and you might just live Sanzo party!"

"Tch."Sanzo remarked

Jordan eyed Sanzo; he lit a cigarette, and then loaded his gun, "If you really want it, come and get it." He said relaxed, while still holding the cigarette in his mouth.

"What!?" The voice trembled.

Kadence looked around trying to spot the person behind the voice. But there was no one that could be seen.

"Did I stutter?" Sanzo said sliding his chair back, away from the table. .

"How dare you! Don't you realize we have you surrounded!?"

"No shit Sherlock. We could only sense your Aura a half mile away. If you ask me you're pretty sloppy." The red head smirked as he too lit a cigarette.

"Do you really want to die that badly!?"

"Go ahead and try." Sanzo said finally cocking his gun.

"Attack!"

Sanzo aimed his gun for the ceiling, and shot. As soon as it broke the surface, the plaster fell to the ground, with a demon attached.

Everybody screamed, and tried to leave though the doors. A few even exited through the windows, Kadence got separated from Hakkai by the crowd.

"Shit!" she yelled, as she tried to squeeze through again, but it just couldn't happen; not with everyone's running. "Jordan!" She screamed, while grabbing a long knife from a nearby counter, she couldn't go through this again, and especially unarmed.

Jordan looked around, seeing her cousin farther away. "Damn it Kade." Jordan tried to make a path through, but couldn't between the dense crowd.

"Were you looking for me!? Sanzo?" a demon walked out from the kitchen area.

"No. Not really." Sanzo replied while glancing back at his newspaper.

Demons burst through from each direction of the hotel.

Demon after demon lunged at them. The red head, which still hadn't been introduced killed ten demons with just one swing of his staff.

Goku attacked them full on with his now conjured nyoi-bo, while Hakkai used his kikou jutsu (Chi manipulation), the grumpy old priest shot his gun still from his seat, not missing a target.

"Hey girly."

Jordan turned around quickly.

"Nice chest."

Jordan's eyebrow twitched, "Thanks."

"How about I don't kill you yet, and we go somewhere for some adult fun."

"Ha! Only in your dreams buddy."

"Hahahaha, you think you can take me on little girl!?" the demon licked his lips.

"How about we find out! Douche bag!" Jordan challenged.

The red head turned towards the interesting conversation, behind him. "Um hey, I don't know if you know what you're getting yourself into."

Jordan turned towards him.

"Hey, I never did get your name. What is it again?"

"Well I never actually said it." Gojyo mumbled, in slight annoyance then scoffed and started again, "Gojyo; Sha Gojyo. As you can tell I'm the finest in our group." The kappa said flicking his hair back with a sexy smile.

"HEY! I'm still here!" the demon yelled waving his hands.

"Hey Gojyo, mind helping a lady out then?" Jordan said pointing back in disgust to the nearby demon.

The demon obviously took offense to that, which made him abruptly attack, and Gojyo slightly amused as he quickly killed the demon before he could get any closer to his target.

Jordan walked towards him and the rest of the group "Thanks for the help, oh and by the way… Nice hair." She winked, and then quickly looked again for her cousin.

Gojyo was caught off guard. _My hair?_

-BUMP-

Kadence looked behind her, "Ew!" she screamed looking at a very tanned demon.

The demon grabbed her quickly, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Your brains popping out of your head will be "ew", bitch!"

Kadence panicked and then remembered her trusty weapon; she clenched the knife in her hands, and pushed it as hard as she could into his stomach. His grip loosened, and she quickly scrambled away back to Hakkai.

Goku looked around the room, the demons were finished quickly, and now there were only two or three civilians still cowering in the dining room.

Kadence plopped onto the ground, tiredly.

"I take it our welcome is worn out." Gojyo said eyeing the place.

"Hey what's that?" Goku said pointing at a bright light coming through the door.

"Hello boys… and girls."

Jordan and Kadence turned to look.

"What do you want, you old hag?" Sanzo said aiming his gun at her.

"Now is that any way to treat your dear old aunty?" she said slyly.

"That's your aunt, Sanzo? I didn't know that!" Goku chimed.

Sanzo pulled out his fan. A loud smack was heard, Kadence winced.

"Ow! Sanzo what was that for?!"

"Now now, there's no need for violence. Who can blame the kid, I'm just too pretty to look like an aunt. After all, I am The Merciful Goddess. It comes with the job." She grinned.

"You're not that merciful." Sanzo stated, putting away his gun.

"Yeah yeah, I heard that before. Now, shut up." The Merciful Goddess turned to Kadence and Jordan.

Kadence and Jordan looked at each other, then back to the woman standing before them.

"I've come to tell you about your situation." she said, pulling up a chair behind her to sit down.

FIN2

-SHOUT OUT-

Thanks **brave kid** for the support and the review! We hope you enjoyed our second chapter! :D Third one is coming soon!

Sincerely,

The two authors of "A Tale of Two Cousins": Gogo0101 and Elegies.


	3. Chapter 3

A tale of two cousins."

"You two, know exactly who I am, don't you?" The Merciful Goddess said leaning into her seat and directing her attention towards Jordan and Kadence.

Hakkai and the others stared wide eyed at the two. The girls remained silent.

"Of course you do." The goddess continued, "You see, the way you watch us, I have been watching you."

"What do you mean?" Gojyo asked.

"Well, let's just say the truth is a whole lot different then what you would expect. The point is that these girls are not from here."

"Yeah, we know. Hakkai said they might be foreign." Gojyo added again.

"No, they aren't foreign, they are more than that. They're exotic. They've come entirely from another world and time then ours; quite specifically, a whole other dimension. I chose to bring them here."

"So, why did you? Bring us here?" Jordan questioned.

"Why do you think?" The goddess raised an eyebrow at her, in amusement.

Jordan paused a moment and then rolled her eyes, "I see, so this is all… for your entertainment."

The Merciful Goddess smiled, "Exactly."

"But why us?" Kadence asked, "There are 7 billion others."

"Well, not just for my entertainment entirely..." The Merciful Goddess smirked, "You guys fulfill the prophecy… After having watched you two for some time, I did notice you were of the more interesting in your world, especially being cousins; you both have uniquely strong traits. Jordan has the knowledge, the passion, the pride, the stubbornness, the anger, the skills, the courage, and the strength. Kadence, you have the kindness, the wit, the forgiveness, the unselfishness, the giving, the heart, the courage, and the strength. You are complete opposites, and yet the same. I brought you here because there is a new evil, he is powerful and needs to be stopped; only with the help of the two of you can these boys stop him."

"Hey lady! Who you calling a boy!? I'm a man!" Gojyo yelled proudly.

"Yeh and I am a sea buffalo." The tall, dark, and sexy woman replied. "Anyways, I know you can beat him. All the heavens are counting on you."

"How do you expect us to beat anything from this world? We are only human. Now I can protect my own, but don't consider me a miraculous butt kicking hero all of a sudden." Jordan commented in disbelief.

"Of course you can't, at least not by yourself. That's why I'm giving both of you a special gift that we Gods can't just give out to anyone at anytime."

"Ooh! Gifts! Is there food too!?" Goku said excitedly.

"Sorry chimp, these are for the lovely ladies that will be accompanying you, from now on. Well at least until the evil is stopped, and then I'll return them back to their world. So do you understand girls? That's the deal? Defeat the evil, and go back."

Kadence nodded, but Jordan glared.

Sanzo stood up furiously, "What do you mean accompanying us from now on? Hag!"

"Is it really that hard to understand?" She rolled her eyes, "and here I thought my nephew was a lot smarter than that."

A blood vessel on Sanzo's forehead stood out incredibly. He raised his gun, and again pointed it at her. The goddess ignored him, and then continued talking to the two ladies.

"These gifts will help you defeat him, learn to master them and you can win."

Jordan continued to glare, "You keep saying "he" and "him", so, who is this man?"

The merciful goddess smirked, "You'll find out soon enough." She stood back up and aimed her hands towards the two girls. With her palms towards them, light collected and moved slowly from each hand into the chests of the girls. Jordan felt warmth and electricity fill her entire body and then just as quickly as it came, the feeling left. When they all looked again at the merciful goddess, she was gone.

"How do you feel?" Hakkai asked putting his hand on Kadence's shoulder.

"The same…" She said slightly confused.

"Hmm, well Sanzo I guess we know our current situation." Hakkai said looking back at the monk who was putting away his gun.

"Tch. Whatever. We'll be leaving soon."

"Ladies, you might want to grab the stuff you're going to need." Hakkai said still smiling.

"We don't have anything to bring, just what we are wearing." Jordan replied.

"We also have our black bag." Kadence added quickly.

"Well sorry lovely ladies, I don't think you can kick some ass in what you're wearing so I'm going to say your great grandpa Sanzo is probably going to have to buy you some new clothes." Gojyo said while smirking and nudging Hakkai.

Sanzo looked up from his paper.

"You know he's right Sanzo. If we want to get a move on quickly you're probably going to have to buy them some clothes or we can always find another hotel, find a job, stay a couple more weeks and then buy them some clothes. That is... if you are going to have trouble lending us your card." Hakkai said while glancing around the torn up lobby.

Sanzo stood up roughly, he put his gold card on the table and walked back up the stairs, "Hurry up."

FIN3


End file.
